The sharing of photographic and other data stored on mobile data storage devices, such as cell phones, cameras, personal digital assistants, etc., currently poses various difficulties. For example, currently a mobile device user may share such data by first transferring the data to a computer and then sharing the data by email, by uploading to a network server, etc. However, such sharing processes may take many user steps, and may be difficult to perform while a user is away from a home computer, for example, when on vacation, while at a restaurant, etc. Therefore, in these settings, photos are often shared by passing the mobile data storage device from person to person to view the photos on the device display. Due to the small size of such displays, it may be difficult for more than one or two people to simultaneously view a photograph.
Some mobile devices, such as cellular phones, may be equipped to send photographs and other such data to other devices over a cellular network. However, per transaction costs may be high for sending such data. Additionally, each transaction may involve multiple user steps. Further, the generally small sizes of mobile device displays may limit the number of persons who can view the data on the receiving device, and therefore may reduce user satisfaction with the sharing experience.
Likewise, some mobile data storage devices equipped with wireless communications technologies such as Bluetooth (IEEE 802.15.1) and WiFi (IEEE 802.11x) may be configured to allow the sharing of data with other similarly-equipped devices. However, sharing content via such technology also may involve many user steps to connect to and transfer content between devices. Eliminating steps to improve the user experience may pose problems where more than one data storage device is detected within communication range, as it may be difficult for each device to identify which device of the detected devices data is to be transferred to or from without user input steps.